


Marriage Demand

by temptresslove



Series: Ficlet Dump [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet dump, Harry proposes to Tom Riddle, Ideas I will probably develop in the future, M/M, Or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Harry Potter proposes to Tom Riddle just before they graduate. They've never even spoken to each other before.





	Marriage Demand

Harry Potter had all but demanded him to be his husband. The _darling_ of Ravenclaw had looked at him with hard determination his eyes, and offered him the prestige of the Potter name. And Tom Riddle could only stare in fascination at the boy who he never even had talked to in all his years at Hogwarts.

Of all his admirers, none had ever had the pure confidence the Ravenclaw possessed. He was unapologetic, straight to the point, and was not blushing. Which was a pity really, because the Potter heir was beautiful.

Tom lifted a delicate eyebrow at him, wondering why of all the other men who had greater blood than Tom Riddle, the Ravenclaw had chosen him. 

The Ravenclaw, known for his intelligence, had read his mind in an instant, offering him a small smirk. “You’re going to be the Minister one day,” he said airily. “And I want to be by your side when that happens.”

Tom, Slytherin that he was, lived for ambition. And the clear view of it in Potter’s eyes had amused him. And he would be lying if he said he wasn’t intrigued.

Tom had laughed charmingly and asked if the Ravenclaw was prepared for hours of work and endless galas, and Harry had squared his shoulders, looked at him straight in the eye, and said, “Ambition never tires, Tom.”

And Tom had been stunned because he’d only seen that kind of determination from himself. He was mesmerized.

Tom marveled at Harry’s triumphant smile, when Tom agreed then just to humor the boy. 

A Potter heir, after all, would make a powerful enemy, but would make an even greater ally.

**Author's Note:**

> This will (probably) (not) be developed. But I have a fic in the works that kinda uses this as a backstory but not really. HAHAHAHA.


End file.
